The invention concerns a pressurized water container as it is used in connection with water fountain, pond, swimming pool or aquarium technology. Such pressurized water containers comprise at least two housing parts, between which at least one seal is arranged and which are connectable to one another in a lockable way. Water is forced through such containers under pressure and in this way, for example, filtered, supplied to a nozzle, or subjected to other similar mechanical actions. The container as well as the components arranged therein require a certain maintenance so that the container must be designed to be opened and closed again. Upon closing it is important to reinstate water seal-tightness that withstands the water pressures in operation. Conventional closure mechanisms are, for example, the connection of the housing parts by means of several clamps or toggle closures or by engaging a flange provided on both housing parts by means of a clamping ring. These closures are difficult to close properly by a single person. When using clamps or toggle closures the container parts must be pressed uniformly against one another, all damps must be closed while maintaining this pressure. A clamping ring must also be tightened and closed while both container parts are pressed against one another. When it is not possible to uniformly maintain the tension during the closing action on all container sides, canting occurs and this leads to a connection that is not seal-tight.
The invention has therefore the object to provide a pressurizable water container that can be closed in a simple way so as to be water-tight.